Maite Zaitut
by Bea1258
Summary: Después de todo lo que había luchado, Rin se merecía un san valentin romántico, por mucho que le costara a Haru. Yaoi/RinHaru Songfic


**Ni Free! ni sus personajes me ****pertenecen**

la canción Maite Zaitut tampoco, es del grupo español **Mago de oz,** si pueden escucharla háganlo es hermosa!

* * *

**Te Amo**

El sol se asomaba tímidamente por la ventana, en la habitación dos cuerpos durmientes se encontraban aferrados el uno al otro, casi como si de un solo cuerpo se tratase, era una imagen muy bella de contemplar, pero como siempre, el tiempo no tenía piedad de nadie, y a medida que iba avanzando, también el sol en la recamara, ocasionando que cierto pelinegro abriera los ojos debido a la incomodidad.

Parpadeando trato de acostumbrarse a la luz, se separó con cuidado de su acompañante, tratando de no despertarlo y se sentó en la cama, al instante que su vista estuvo bien fijo su mirar azul en el calendario que estaba en la habitación.

14 de febrero.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, se dijo así mismo que ese sería un largo día.

No es que no le gustara la festividad que se celebraba ese día, o que le desagradara estar todo el día acaramelado con su pareja, o dar grandes obsequios y presumir a todos el amor incondicional que compartía con Rin.

No. Era que simple y sencillamente Haruka Nanase no era así.

Y eso era algo que todos sus conocidos sabían. _En especial Rin._

Si bien el peli-rojo entendía perfectamente el carácter de Haru, Nanase no podía dejar de notar cierto aire de anhelo y melancolía que cargaba últimamente el chico de sonrisa afilada.

Suspiro, se sentía levemente culpable, y levemente por que Rin sabía a qué se atenía cuando decidió casarse con él, y aun así insistió en contraer nupcias.

Así que si alguien era culpable de su decepción en esa fecha, ese alguien era el mismo Rin.

Fue el Matsuoka quien se empeñó en tener una vida junto a él, fue quien siempre lo estuvo siguiendo, quien siempre estuvo insistiendo, quien nunca se rendido, _quien sufrió más._

Y ahora era el quien no podía tener un 14 de febrero feliz y acaramelado con su pareja.

Suspiro de frustración, él no tenía la culpa de que Rin lo haya elegido de entre todas las personas para compañero de vida. Ahora que no se quejara, frunciendo el ceño se dijo que, si quería un día de san valentín lleno de amor y cosas hostigosas, bien pudo haberse ido con el idiota de Yamazaki o bien el inepto de Nitori.

El peli-rojo siempre tuvo personas a su alrededor interesadas en el, solo que era demasiado confiado como para darse cuenta.

"_O… tal vez"_ pensó sintiendo un placentero cosquilleo en el estómago _"estaba tan enfrascado tratando de lograr algo conmigo que nunca les prestó atención a los demás"_

Un tenue sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas, aun siendo consciente de que nadie lo podía observar en ese estado, se acostó nuevamente y se acorruco contra un durmiente Rin, escondiendo su roja cara contra la espalda de este.

Negándose a sí mismo la felicidad que el solo pensamiento le ocasiono.

Aun así no pudo impedir que una conocida sensación se esparciera por su cuerpo, calentando su pecho de una manera demasiado agradable.

"**Quiero ser tu piel en el invierno **

**para que el frío en ti no pueda entrar."**

Sonrió contra la espalda de su acompañante, de esas sonrisas que solo se permitía cuando estaba seguro que nadie lo veía, esas que solo un Haru totalmente enamorado y soñador soltaba, aquellas que solo Rin era capaz de crear.

Aprovecho el momento para pasar los brazos sobre el cuerpo del durmiente peli-rojo, atrayéndolo a él.

Tratando de abrigarlo con su presencia, (porque si bien el sol relucía en lo alto, el ambiente era mas bien frio) de transmitirle todo aquel calorcillo que él sentía al tenerlo cerca.

"**Quiero ser la luz en tu camino, **

**Sol en la noche, agua dulce en el mar," **

Se preguntó cuánto tardaría Rin en despertar, realmente esperaba que mucho, no quería ver su rostro emocionado por la fecha, para luego admirar como recordaba que su cónyuge era alguien al que poco le interesaba esas cosas, y así, poner un semblante relajado y, finalmente, soltar una sonrisa falsa.

Después de todo… Rin seguiría siendo Rin por el resto de su vida, _un auténtico romántico._ Que soñaba con cosas cursis y era feliz con gestos simples pero que demostraran interés.

Aun así, Haru recordó que Rin le había dicho que fue precisamente su discreción, y dominio de emociones que demostraba cuando niño, lo que lo llevaron a interesarse en él, y a perseguirlo.

Así que seguía siendo culpa del Matsuoka si no era feliz ese día. El había decidido seguirlo así como era, frio y despreocupado. _Y por eso lo amaba tanto, por quererlo tal y como era._

Haru sonrió con nostalgia, recordando aquel lejano viaje a Australia, cuando la primer noche que pasaron juntos, Rin le había confesado: _sin ti no tengo a que apuntar. _

También recordó haber pensado que era irónico, pues en esa ocasión, el que le había enseñado el camino, había sido Rin y no viceversa.

"**Ser la puerta que nunca deje pasar **

**al largo silencio y a la soledad." **

Sintió el cuerpo contrario removerse incomodo, por lo que lo soltó, esperando que el otro se acomodara.

No conto conque el cuerpo de Rin se volteara, quedando frente a frente, con el chico peli-rojo aun dormido.

Se limitó a observarlo, mirando las facciones tranquilas del Matsuoka, se prometió, de nuevo, y como todas las mañanas, que haría todo lo humanamente posible por nunca más ver esa cara llena de lágrimas. Por tratar de evitar –en la medida de lo posible- la soledad que venia empañando el alma de Rin desde hace un tiempo.

"**Ser distintos cuerpos con un mismo fin, **

**ser, cariño mío, ser yo en ti." **

Tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos se encontraba que, no fue hasta que escucho un chasquido proveniente de un adormilado Rin, reparo en la mirada carmín sobre sí.

-Buenos días….- aun con el sueño presente en la mirada, Matsuoka saludo.

-Buenos días…- sin perder el contacto, le contesto tranquilo, aguardando el momento temido.

Finalmente Rin pareció reparar en el mutismo de Haru –más del normal- y se aventuró a preguntar.

-¿Qué es lo qu- no pudo terminar la pregunta, unos labios un tanto bruscos asaltaron los suyos, desprevenido como estaba, se limitó a corresponderlo con parsimonia, dejando que el pelinegro tomara el control del beso.

Una vez sin aire, no les quedo de otra que separarse, jadeando por lo acontecido, Rin miro directamente a los ojos azules, preguntándole sin palabras a que se debía tal beso.

Si bien, lo había disfrutado, con tantos años viviendo con Haru, estaba seguro que algo lo estaba atormentando, y ese beso era mas bien para tratar de desahogarse.

Sin embargo, fue nuevamente adsorbido por un beso demandante, pasional, que lo hizo estremecer, mas esta vez no quiso dejarse, tomándolo de la nuca respondió el beso con vehemencia. Con una pasión desbordante, ambos siguieron el contacto. Si a Rin le hubieran preguntado, el diría que estaban intercambiando el alma.

"**Y si he de romper cadenas que me aten **

**a la costumbre, yo las partiré," **

Terminando el beso, Haru se separó lo suficiente como para juntar sus frentes, con su mano derecha se dedicó a acariciar el rosto de su esposo, con una delicadeza que poco combinaba con la mirada penetrante y fría que le dedicaba.

Sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, Rin se limitó a observarlo, paciente por una explicación.

Sin previo aviso, Nanase se separó, parándose de la cama, se alejó hasta el ropero que se encontraba en la habitación. Dejando a un desconcertado Matsuoka en medio de la cama.

Cuando Haru dio media vuelta para encararlo, el peli-rojo noto que el moreno sostenía algo entre sus manos, noto también, que la mirada azulina se dirigía a cualquier parte de la recamara menos a él.

Frunció el ceño con molestia, esto no le estaba gustando nada, Haru no estaba actuando como de costumbre, se preguntó si es que acas-

Antes de poder terminar sus conjeturas sintió algo dirigirse a su cabeza, mas por instinto que por otra cosa, tomo el objeto en cuestión, y miro con irritación al pelinegro frente suyo, el cual, seguía sin mirarlo.

-Que es lo que..-

Antes de poder continuar se dio cuenta de que lo que Haru le había aventado era lo mismo que momentos antes el sostenía. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al notar una cajita perfectamente envuelta en papel rojo. Un regalo. _Uno de 14 de febrero._

-Feliz san Valentín, Rin… - aun sin mirarlo Nanase soltó aquello, dolorosamente consciente de la penetrante mirada que Rin le dirigía.

"**Y si he de mover montañas que en mi mente **

**no me dejen verte, mi amor, las moveré." **

Saliendo de su estupor, el peli-rojo no pudo más que sonreír cual niño pequeño en navidad, enseñando con orgullo sus afilados dientes.

Terriblemente apenado, Haru se negaba a sostenerle la mirada. Estaba casi seguro de que el chico de mirada carmín se reiría de el por tan cobarde actitud.

Mas la ronca y un tanto quebrada voz de Rin llego hasta el con un agradecimiento innato.

-Gracias Haru… yo… no se… gracias- cuando se percató de lo quebrado que era el tono de Rin, Haru se obligó a sí mismo a levantar la mirada y verlo.

Se encontró de frente a un –ahora de pie- peli-rojo con lágrimas por toda la cara, hipando y tratando de tranquilizarse.

Sintió su corazón contraerse dolorosamente por un segundo al contemplarlo tan abatido, hasta que se percató de que eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Entonces se sintió abrazado fuertemente, y supo, entonces que nunca se arrepentiría de haber elegido a Rin como su compañero de vida.

"**Pongo por testigo a dios que no te fallaré, **

**yo seré consejo, nene*, pero no tu juez. "**

Cerró los ojos un momento, saboreando el momento.

Un poco después Rin se sobrepuso y lo miro a los ojos, los carmín mostraban un brillo hermoso que detonaba felicidad.

-Haru… yo igual te tengo un regalo.- y cuando se disponía a darse la media vuelta e ir por el una mano lo detuvo.

-Rin… Te amo – soltó, para, acto seguido besarlo como hace unos momentos, el peli-rojo no puso pegas, y así, a tientas llegaron a la cama, cayeron uno sobre el otro, besándose.

Y cuando Haru miro a Rin todo rastro de lágrimas se había esfumado, dejando en su lugar una mirada penetrante y pasional digna de un verdadero depredador, Haru gimió de anticipación.

No importaba cuantas de sus costumbres tendría que romper ese día por el Matsuoka, con tal de verlo feliz y con esa mirada, él era capaz de darle el mejor día de los enamorados a Rin, quien, más que merecido se lo tenía.

"**El tiempo me enseñó que el alimento del amor **

**es la confianza, el respeto y un colchón."**

* * *

**Notas:**

**Maite Zaitut**: tiene muchas traducciones, _Me gustas, me encanta, etc. pero yo prefiero la mas literal, "Te amo"_

***: **bueno, en esta parte, la letra dice "yo seré consejo, **Nena, **pero no tu juez" y por mas llorón que Rin-rin es, no me pareció lindo decirle "nena" asi que cambie eso, no me denuncien por derechos de autor por favor! D:

Bueno, es 14 de febrero y este es mi aporte a el hermoso Fandom RinHaru :D

espero que les agrade, y gracias por leer, díganme ¿que les pareció?

perdón por si hay alguna falta de ortografía

¡nos leemos luego!

**PD: ¿**leyeron la noticia acerca del equipo de natación Japones y Australiano? ¡OMG! ¡el universo conspira! ¡el universo exige RinHaru!... :D


End file.
